Well, that's Eureka for you
by thegreatstoryteller
Summary: Just when you thought Eureka couldn't get anymore crazy. Eureka gets an unexpected visit from the granddaughter of its founder, her name, Jasmine Eureka.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

A petite young woman of about seventeen walked down a sidewalk in Eureka. Passing people who looked ordinary enough, but she knew what made this town, and all of its residents different. I mean, she should, her grandfather founded the town.

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

The last time I had been in this town, I had been about five. But even then I had only been in the town about ten times. My family has always kept to them selves, living on the outskirts of the town. I guess we have a long history of ASPD. But then one day, we suddenly just left. I never found out why, I just remembered my father going in to my room one morning and telling me that we were leaving. We had moved out of state and bought a home in the Colorado Rocky's. My dad was always antisocial, he worked from home, as much as possible. But working in Eureka, that's really hard to do. In Colorado we lived alone, basically. Accept for my dads friend Rick, and our butler Shaun. Rick lived a few miles from us, and he would bring us anything that we needed. My father hasn't stepped foot outside of our home in Colorado in over seven years.

I don't want to be a hermit like my father, for obvious reasons. I want to make my mark on the world. And Eureka is the perfect place to do just that. Eureka isn't just a town, it is, the future. Eureka is home to the worlds smartest people.

Maybe I should give some background information on Eureka.

With the help of my grandfather Thomas Eureka and other trusted advisors, President Harry S. Truman commissioned a top-secret residential development in a remote area of the Pacific Northwest, one that would serve to protect and nurture America's most valuable intellectual resources. There our nation's greatest thinkers, the uber-geniuses working on the next era of scientific achievement, would be able to live and work in a supportive environment.

The best architects and planners were commissioned to design a welcoming place for these superlative geniuses to reside, an area that would offer the best education for their children, the best healthcare, the best amenities and quality of life. A community was created to rival the most idyllic of America's small towns— with one major difference: this town would never appear on any maps. At least, none that haven't been classified "eyes only" by the Pentagon.

Thus, the town of Eureka was born. But for all its familiar, small-town trappings, things in this secret hamlet are anything but ordinary. Most of the quantum leaps in science and technology during the past 50 years were produced by Eureka's elite researchers. Unfortunately, scientific exploration is rarely what one expects, and years of experiments gone awry have yielded some peculiar by-products.

With the population's unique talents, troubled psyches and limitless resources, these small-town concerns have a way of becoming big-time problems. It is at that intersection, where human frailty and super-science collide, that Eureka began…

My grandfather had been Albert Einstein's mentor, and his good friend. My family has a long history of being uber-geniuses. I can even date my ancestry back to Galileo Galilei. Which is probably why one of my favorite subjects is Astronomy. If my father hadn't sheltered me most of my life I would probably already have graduated from several colleges with top honors. All in all, I am a genius, even by Eureka standards.

I walked into a small cafe, to my right. I remember coming here as a child, when ever I was in town. I wonder if Vincent still runs it. I sat down on one of the stools at the counter. A second later, Vincent walked out of the back. I remember Vincent gave me a tour of the back when I was four, I couldn't believe how huge it was.

"Welcome to Cafe Diem, what would you like to eat?" he asked cheerfully.

"Do you still serve, well, everything?" I asked with a smile.

"Yup, or motto is, if you want it, we got it." he said. I laughed and smiled warmly. "You know I remember everyone of my customers, but I don't recall you." he told me.

"I lived in Eureka as a child. This is the first time I've been back since we left." I explained. I'm not surprised he doesn't recognize me. It has been twelve years.

"Well, maybe I'd remember you if you told be your name."

"My name is Jasmine, but my friends call me Jazz" I told him. I didn't want him to know that I was a Eureka, just yet. I didn't want people to know me, just because my grandfather founded the town.

"You got a last name?" he inquired.

"Nope"

"Well that's cryptic. So what would you like to eat?" he said repeating his earlier question.

"Turkey and cheese sandwich, Swiss cheese please. With a small bowl of fruits, I don't care what, but no pineapple. And wild raspberry tea." I told him.

"Coming right up"

I smiled at him as he turned around and retreated into the back. I looked around at all the people in the cafe. Some kids lounging on chairs near the far wall. A couple laughing and kissing in the corner. The man was wearing a sheriffs outfit. The women looked up and saw me watching them. I quickly looked away. A second later Vincent brought me my ordered. I ate my food quietly, while I listen to Vincent talk about random things. When I was finished, Vincent took away the dishes.

"How much is that?" I asked, pulling my wallet out of her bag.

"Jazz, you obviously don't remember that here, you don't have to pay." he told me.

"Oh, right" I said, I forgot about that. "Hey, can you tell me where GD is?" I asked.

"You need to get to GD?" asked a woman coming up to her. I recognized her as the woman who had caught me staring at her and her boyfriend kiss. Her boyfriend was standing behind her.

"Yeah" I answered shyly.

"Why?" she asked.

"I want, to apply for a job there." I explained. The woman looked a little surprised with my answer.

"You can't just apply for a job at GD." she told me.

"I know, but I really want to work there." I told her.

"What makes you think you're GD material?" she inquired.

"Well, I have an I.Q. of 195, and I've written several papers. I've even written a book on quantum mechanics, never published though. I can show you them." I pulled a small circular device out of my bag. I hit a button on it an a holographic list appeared. I hit one of the options and a small stack of papers appeared. I picked them up and handed them to the women. "here's a paper I wrote, that disproves the String Theory." She flipped through it and stared up at me in amazement.

"Let's head to GD" she told me. "Oh and by the way, I'm Allison Black, head off GD." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open a little. Directer Blake handed the papers back to me and headed out the door. I quickly recomposed myself and followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is the first chapter of, Well, that's Eureka for you. I hope you all liked it. Please favorite, or story alert, or whatever. And if you have any suggestion on how I can make this story better, please tell me. RR<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Jasmine P.O.V.**

**A/N: In response to reviews I got on the first chapter. I am aware that in the TV show, Albert Einstein founded Eureka. But for my story I changed Eureka's history a little, or maybe Carter, Allison, Fardo, Jo, and Henry went back in time and screwed with it again. Anyway, here is Chapter 2, sorry it's kinda short.**

I had been to GD once before, when I was a kid. So I didn't freak when Director Blake drove us off of a bridge. But my eyes did light up at the sight of Global Dynamics. It was just as amazing as it had been the last time I saw it. Allison lead me to her office. Allison had gotten tired of me calling her Director Blake, so she told me to call her Allison.

Allison looked very impressed with all of my papers, she even skimmed through my book. I had had to explain some of the things in my book. Which made her huge ego grown a bit bigger. Knowing things that the head of GD didn't know was awesome. After two hours of me sitting there while Allison reviewed most of my work, I was starting to get very bored. She was very impressed with the holographic projector device I'd made. It stored the patterns of objects I had scanned and downloaded onto in earlier. All of the objects would show up on a list, that was categorized into sections. When you selected something it would materialize and become an actual object. That you could carry around and eventually put it back into the M.A.A.H.C as I call it. It stands for **M**ater **A**nalyzer **A**nd **H**olographic **C**onverter. I absolutely love acronyms.

"All of your work is incredible." Allison told her.

"Thanks" I said shyly.

"How had we not discovery you earlier?" Allison asked completely baffled.

"Well, I was home schooled. My dad, he's a genius like me, but he doesn't like being in public. He taught me a lot of what I know." I explained.

"Well I am going to talk with the board. And hopefully you'll be working here soon." she told her. Allison and I stood up and Allison walked around her desk. Allison held out her hand and I shook it. Allison lead me out of her office and toward the doors leading outside. "Where are you going to be staying?" she asked opening the door for me. The smile on my face faded away and I turned to face her.

"Actually I don't have a place to stay. I-I'll probably just stay at a hotel or something." I told her.

"Eureka doesn't have any hotels." Allison informed me. I looked at her, really, really confused. What town doesn't have a hotel. "We don't want any tourists poking around where they shouldn't be." She explained. I nodded my head in understanding. It made sense, eliminating Eureka as a tourist destination. But now I had a big problem. Where was I going to stay, god I am such an idiot! I probably should have thought this all out _before_ I came to Eureka. Oh well, I'm seventeen. Even geniuses can be stupid at times, I should know that better than anyone. "I have an idea, Jasmine" Allison said, breaking me out of the run on conversation in my head. "I have an extra room in my house. You can stay there." offered Allison.

"Thanks" I said smiling. I went up to her an hugged her.

"I hope you don't mind kids though. I've got a fifteen year old son and a one and a half year old daughter." she told me. I smiled at this new bit of information. I absolutely love kids, and I'm especially great with babies.

"I don't mind kids" I told her. Wow, I've only been in Eureka a day and I'm already loving it. My dad always told me that Eureka was the capitol of bad things to come. But I never believed him. If I had, I'd probably be a socially deprived weirdo like him. Eureka isn't so bad, and nothing looked bad to me. But my endless mind babble was suddenly interrupted by a large explosion inside GD.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da, cliffhanger! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Jasmine's P.O.V.**

Allison and I ran back inside GD. People were running out of the building as fast as they could. Allison grabbed sone random dude by the arm.

"Whats going on!" she demanded.

"There was an explosion in lab seven. It breached one of the elon containers. An experimental gas is leaking out." He told her.

"What gas is it?"

"Th-They're not sure, they think its R-Resk gas." he told her. Allison released him and he raced out of the door. Whatever this gas was it had really freaked him, and everyone else out.

"What's Resk gas?" I asked. Allison turned to look at me, her face covered with shear panic. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down a hallway. She pulled me into a room where five other people were.

"Carter, Jo, Zane, Henry,Fargo, what the hell is going!" she demanded. We were standing in a room and one side had a glass widow. It looked out onto a lab. The lab was filled with a thick blue gas.

"Reck gas has leaked out." answered some black guy I didn't know. Does black guy sound kinda racist. Oh, I don't have time for this useless chatter.

"I already know that, Henry." Allison said. The guy whose name was Henry apparently nodded.

"Who's this?" asked some weird pastey white nerd wearing glasses.

"This is Jasmine" Alison said. "Now what do we do to stop this?" she asked. And by the looks on their faces, they weren't sure what they should do.

"What does Reck gas do?" I asked.

"It's a highly dangerous experimental gas we created. It's for cooling things down. We were going to use it on the Astraeus Mission, to keep the after burners on the ship from overheating. But it is very lethal to humans. Once it comes in contact with human skin, it will flash freeze it. It will immediately kill them." explained Henry.

"What are you doing to contain it?" Asked an obviously frustrated Allison.

"We've sealed off the room, and closed the air vents. But, it will only be a matter of time till it eats through and get's out." He told them. He walked over to a panel on the wall and started hitting some buttons.

"Is there anyway to stop it." I asked. Now I understood what my dad meant about Eureka being the epicenter for bad things to come.

"The only thing I can think of is an insanely powerful heat source. It could incinerate the gas, but we don't have anything powerful enough here." The cute buff guy said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Zane!" The weird pastey guy yelled. Well now I knew who was who. The cute buff guy was Zane. Henry was the black guy. The weird pastey guy was Fargo. Carter was the sheriff, obviously. And Jo was the, well I don't really know how to describe Jo. She kinda scares me.

"I've got something that might work." I said. They all looked at me, I'm not really sure how to describe their expression. They were all a mix of, surprise, what the hell, and oh thank god!

**A/N: So what did you think. This was my first real attempt at writing scifi, so I hope this I did good. RR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Jasmine P.O.V.**

"What do you mean by that?" asked a skeptical Zane.

"Here, I'll show you" I pulled my M.A.A.H.C out of my bag and turned it on. I scrolled through the options until I came to the one I wanted. Oddly enough it was labeled, insanely powerful heat source. I clicked on the option and set the M.A.A.H.C on the floor. A second later an old invention of mine materialized. Considering how much heat it could generate, it was really small. It was basically a backpack pressure washer, except instead of water, it used fire. But if need be it could shoot out water to or ice. It depended on how cold you needed it. "This can generate up to twenty thousand degrees Celsius."

"Jasmine, you never cease to amaze." Allison said hugging me.

"So who wants to be the one to go shoot the gas with this?" I asked. Zane immediately raised his hand, and Jo just rolled her eyes. It was so easy to tell they were dating.

"Wait" Interrupted Henry. "How is he going to survive, between the blistering hot fire, and the freezing cold gas. One of them is going to get him." Henry pointed out.

"I don't suppose you got an all purpose environmental suit in there?" asked Zane. I just smiled and picked up my M.A.A.H.C.

"What size are you?" I asked, grinning from ear-to-ear. His mouth dropped, and I think he started drooling a little. Boys and there technology. Jo jabbed him in the ribs.

"Five" he chocked out. I hit a few buttons on the MAAHC, and a size five, all purpose environmental suit materialized in my hand. I threw it at Zane and he easily caught it. I looked around the room at the others, their faces mirrored Zane's, well except Allison's. I had shown her some of the things in the MAAHC. The all purpose environmental suit was one of them.

"What!" I exclaimed. Trying, unsuccessfully, to break them out of their trance. "Being home schooled I had a lot of free time on my hands. Also, if you forgot. There's a murderous gas in the next room!" I yelled. That seemed to snap them out of it. Henry and Fargo ran over to a panel and started hitting buttons. Zane put the suit on. Jo pulled out her phone and started asking whoever was on the other side if everyone had been evacuated. Allison supervised all of this. And Carter, well Carter pretty much just stood there, not sure what to do. I motioned for Zane to come over to me once he was finished putting on the suit.

"So, how do I protect my face?" he asked. I pointed at a set of buttons on the shoulder of the suit. He hit one. "Well that's useless, it's broken!"he complained.

"No it's not" I said smugly.

"Well it doesn't look like it's doing anything." he said. Okay Zane was cute, but I kinda want to punch him. I hit the button again and then hit another one next to it. A mask grew out of the suit. I pulled it over his face.

"There, now you won't have any damage to your face." I said, crossing my arms and glaring at him. He walked over to fire pressure thing. You know maybe I should name my all my invention.

"How do you use this thing?" he asked. I walked over to him and picked up the fire pressure. I strapped it to his back and handed him the pressure gun.

"Listen closely. There are two settings on the gun. Heat and cold. Right now, you want it to be set on heat. Theirs a gauge on the side of the gun. To turn up the heat, turn the gauge to the right, left to cool down. Turn it left all the way to shut it off. Got that?" I asked. He nodded his head. I walked over to Allison and told her we were all good. We all went over to glass, and watched as Zane entered the room with the murderous gas. The door was bolted shut behind him.

He turned on the fire pressure thing, okay I am so naming my invention! Let's just call it the thing that's gonna save are asses!

Fire bust out of the gun. Some of the gas began to dissipate. But most of it was still going strong, it was like it had a mind of its own. The gas drifted over toward him. Zane turned the gauge on the gun up and the fire got bigger and hotter. A few items in the room were starting to catch on fire and melt. He ran through the gas and toward the center of the room. The gas around him dissipated, and all of the gas faded and evaporated. But they had another problem, everything was on fire!

Zane dropped the gun and screamed. I ran over to the glass and started banging on it. He obviously only half listened to what I told him! I mouthed flip the switch. And somewhere in that tiny brain of his, he must have got the message. Because he picked the gun back up and flipped the switch and aimed the gun at the largest fire. He pulled the trigger and water burst out of it. He turned around and around, probably getting very dizzy. Trying, successfully, to put out all the fires.

When he finally put all the fires, he took the thing that saved are asses off, and fainted. I burst out laughing, and the others joined me. Even Jo laughed for a minute before entering the lab to wake Zane up. Well this was definitely an exciting first day, I can't wait for even more insane things to happen!

**Yeah I know, Zane fainting. That probably wouldn't happen in the show, but I couldn't resist. RR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Jasmine's P.O.V.**

"I think we got this under control a lot quicker than normal." said Carter.

"How so?" I asked confused.

"Well usually, the thing, whatever it is. Will take us at least two days to figure out." explained Carter.

"Well with me around, you can expect problems to be solved a lot quicker." I said grinning. Was this town really, that dangerous. Maybe I should rethink this. No, no! I'm already here, and I am not a quitter.

"Well that's a relief" said Carter.

"Hey Jasmine, you ready to go?" asked Allison walking over to us.

"Where are you two going?" asked Carter.

"Jasmine doesn't have a place to stay, so I told her she could stay with me." explained Allison.

"Allison, you barely have enough room as it it. I've got two empty bedrooms in my house, Jasmine could stay with me." offered Carter. They both turned to me.

"Who do you want to stay with, Jasmine?" asked Allison.

"Well, I don't want to be a burden to you Allison. So I guess I could stay with Carter." I told them.

**One awkward car ride later:**

Carter pulled up to a concrete door, that looked like it lead to a bomb shelter.

"So where's your house?" I asked. I didn't see any houses near by.

"It's right their" he said gesturing to the metal door surrounded by concrete.

"You can't be serious!" I cried.

"Don't worry, it's a lot bigger on the inside." he reassured me. I looked at him skeptically and pulled my bag out of the car. I followed him to the door. He opened it and ushered me inside. Inside it was really dark and dank. He lead me down some stairs and to another door. He hit a comm panel next to the door. "Sarah, this is Jasmine. She'll be staying with us for awhile. Show her around and make her feel comfortable." He turned to face me. " I'll be back in a few hours." he told me, before opening the door and pushing me inside.

**Inside the house:**

Well the inside was definitely nothing like the outside. I looked around, looking for whoever carter was talking to.

"Welcome" I literally jumped five feet in the air.

"W-who's there?" I asked shakily.

"I am **S**elf **A**ctuated**R**esidential **A**utomated**H**abitat, also called Sarah." she said.

"Wait, so _you're_ the house?" I asked, wow could this day get any weirder.

"Yes, Jack has asked me to get you settled in. Your room is up the stairs, and is the first door on the right." she told me.

"Thanks, Sarah" It felt a little weird talking to a house. But this is Eureka, I should start expecting things like this.

I walked up the clear glass steps to the upstairs. I opened the first door on my right. And the inside was basically, well a room. A queen size bed, night stand, dresser, closet, and an adjoining bathroom. I set my bag on the dresser and sat down on the bed. I blew a stray strand of hair out of my face .I let out a sigh and laid back on the bed.

"Are you alright, Jasmine?" asked Sarah.

"I'm fine, just a little homesick." I told her.

"I have found that the best way to alleviate homesickness. Is to talk about your favorite things about your old home and incorporate them into your new home." suggested Sarah. I smiled as I thought about the one thing I missed the most. But I was having Rick bring that her, once I got settled down. And knew for sure that I was staying. But I'm pretty sure I'm staying, but I can't stay at Carter's for ever. I'll have to get my own home.

"Jasmine" Sarah said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, Sarah"

"Would you like to talk about the things you miss?" inquired Sarah.

"No, not right now Sarah." I got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser. I pulled my Maahc out of my bag and turned it on. I materialized some of my clothes and put them in the closet. I pulled out my own bedspread and a few little knick-knacks. Carter did tell me to make myself at home. Once I was finished I made my way downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. After a long day of saving GD, I was starving! I quickly made myself a PB&J, which was about the only thing I knew how to make. I may be a genius, but I can't cook to save my life. I sat down on the couch and propped my feet up on the coffee table.

"Hey, Sarah!" I called out.

"Yes, Jasmine" she answered.

"Where's the remote?" I asked.

"Oh, there isn't one. The television is voice activated." she explained.

"Cool" We did not have that back in Colorado. "Um, TV, turn on" I said. As soon as I said it the TV screen turned on, showing Jerry Springer. "Um, the newest episode of The Nine Lives of Chloe King." And just like that the newest episode was playing. God I love this show, I absolutely love the Chloe, Alec romance. Brian can take a hike. And just like me, I ate my sandwich, and fell asleep. Well my first day in Eureka was, what's the word. Spectacular, insane, awesome, I don't know, one of those for sure. There was _no_ way I was going back to boring Colorado now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Carter's P.O.V.**

Wow, today had actually gone, pretty smoothly. We averted a catastrophic disaster, a lot quicker than normal, all thanks to Jasmine. Allison said she was going to talk with the board of directors, and try and get Jasmine a job there. But considering what they already saw today, she is definitely gonna get a job there. And make a great addition to Eureka's populous. And hopefully make my job, a little bit easier.

I felt kinda bad just leaving her at my house, alone. Well Sarah was there. But I have to talk with Henry, and he said to get to his garage quickly or I'd miss him. Something was going on, Henry seemed, kinda jumpy. And Henry _doesn't_ get jumpy, _unless_ something is very, very wrong.

I parked my jeep next to the his garage and got out. The garage door was wide open, but Henry _always_, kept it closed. I cautiously walked inside. Something, didn't feel right.

"Henry" I called out. There was no reply. There were large stacks of boxes stacked up to the roof around me, so I didn't have a good view. I maneuvered around the box's and into the part of the garage were Henry kept the bridge device, or what was left of it.

"Whoa!" I shouted. The entire back wall of the garage was missing! Henry was lying on the ground unconscious, and his head was bleeding. I pulled out my phone and called Allison. She told me she'd be there in a few minutes, and that I should try and wake up Henry. I crouched down and shook Henry. I didn't get a response, at all.

"Sorry about this, Henry" I smacked Henry across the face, but he didn't even flinch!

"Carter!" I heard Allison yell.

"Over here" I yelled back.

"Oh my god." she whispered. She crouched down and examined Henry's head wound. "It's not bad, but we need to get him to GD." she informed him. Allison and I carried him outside, and put him in the back of my jeep. When he wakes up I am going to tell him to lay off the snacks. I pulled my cell out again and called Grace. She told me she'd meet us at GD.

**At GD:**

Allison, Grace, Jo, Zane, Fargo, and I stood over Henry. He was still unconscious, which was not a good sign.

"What happened to him?" Grace asked, they could all hear the fear in her voice.

"I don't know, the head injure wasn't severe. He should already be awake. Henry, seems to be in a coma." she informed them sadly.

"No" gasped Grace.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" asked Jo.

"No, I-I never seen anything like this! His brain, I-I don't even no how to describe it. It's like it's shut down, but I'm still picking up brain waves." she told them

"How is that even possible?" asked Grace confused.

"It isn't that's the thing. I don't think there's anything we can do. But there is something I should inform you about. This coma isn't natural, something, or someone did this to him. I found a incision mark on his neck that indicates someone injected him with something." she revealed.

"Oh no" I groaned, the thing Henry was going to tell me. What if this was it.

"Jack, what is it?" asked Allison.

"Henry, he told me to meet him at the garage. He said to get there, before I missed him. Wha-what if he knew this was going to happen?" I announced. If I had just gotten there sooner, ma-maybe I could have prevented this. Dammit!

"Henry's been acting strangely for the last few days." Grace told them.

"Yeah, he seemed really jumpy earlier today." I told them.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now." Allison stated.

"Jack, you, Jo, and Fargo, should go to his garage. And hide anything incriminating, before GD starts there investigation."Advised Allison. I nodded and Jo, Fargo, and I left for Henry's garage. I wish Allison didn't have to report this, but she has too. It is her job as head of GD. We piled into my car and headed off to Henry's. There was something going on, and Henry knew about it. If there was anything to give us a hint, it would be in Henry's garage.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the belated update, hope you enjoy this chapter. RR**

**Chapter Seven: Jasmine's P.O.V.**

Running, I was running. I didn't no why or from what, I just knew, I had to keep running. There was darkness all around me! I tripped on something and it sent me flying forwards. I struggled to get up, for some reason my arms didn't seem to work properly. There was a low angry growl from behind, it sounded so close. I slowly turned my head to look behind me.

Behind me was a hideous abomination! I screamed, and tried to crawl away from it! But it grabbed my leg and picked me up. I couldn't open my eyes again, it was like an unseen force was keeping them shut. I clawed at the monster wanting it to let me go. It wrapped it's hand around my neck, its razor sharp claws digging into my neck. I was finally able to open my eyes, and came face to face with the beast. It had cashes all over its face, like it had recently been in a fight. Even though it had a tight grip on my throat, I wasn't having any trouble breathing. It held me up higher. It suddenly threw me far off in to the darkness. I started to fall, and fall, and fall!

I shot up! I wasn't falling, I wasn't falling, that's what I kept telling myself. It had only been a bad dream.

"Your heart rate is highly elevated Jasmine. Can I get you something to help calm you down." The voice scared the crap out of me! I fell off the couch and onto the tiled floor.

"Ow, that hurt" I said, rolling over. I rubbed my forehead, as if it would make the pain go away. There was definitely gonna be a bruise there tomorrow.

"Jasmine, are you alright?" asked Sarah.

"I'm fine Sarah, I just had a bad dream." I told her. I grabbed the edge of the coffee table and pulled myself to my feet. It was pitch black inside the house. "Sarah, can you turn on the lights?" I asked. All the lights suddenly turned on, blinding me. "Thank you Sarah." I said, shielding my eyes from the light.

"Do you require anything, Jasmine?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, a warm glass of milk would me nice." I told her.

"Camomile tea would be more affective to help you fall asleep." Sarah insisted.

"Whatever you think is best." I walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool in front of the isle. A mug of camomile tea rose from the middle of the isle a few seconds later. I picked it up and took a sip of it. "Eww, ukk." I set the mug back down on the isle. Okay, truthfully I've never tried camomile tea before. "Sarah, I think I'll take the warm milk instead." I set the mug back in the middle of the isle. A nice warm cup of milk rose from the counter a minute later. I took sip of the warm milk and sighed. "I'm going up to my room,Sarah." I told the house. That is just a weird thing to think.

I trudged to my room, god am I exhausted! And when I'm tired, I get kinda lethargic. When I'm lethargic, is probably when I'm in my best mood. A person can get me to do almost anything when I'm tired, because I'm to tired to argue. I walked into the my room and jumped onto the bed. I saw on the clock next to my bed that it was around midnight. I turned on to my back and let my thoughts drift to the one person I love most in the world.

**Sorry for the short Chapter, but I hope it satisfies you until next week. RR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

**Five miles away, on some road in Eureka:**

Carter was in his jeep, on his way back to his house. The search of Henry's garage was a complete bust. They hadn't found anything. There were no clues to what happened to Henry. But Carter tried to put this out of his mind. He turned on the radio, and Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts was playing. Usually Carter wasn't a country guy, but he liked Rascal Flatts.

"Life is a highway, I want to drive it all night long" Carter sang along. The song was helping him forget about the mess with Henry. But it couldn't completely erase it from his mind. He felt like they had missed something, anything. But the garage was completely normal, well, other than the missing back wall.

They think what happened was, Henry was eating lunch, someone snuck into Henry's garage and injected him with something that was causing his current state. Then they disintegrated the wall with a particle weapon, an illegal one I might add.

Carter pulled up to his house, and got out of his jeep. He walked inside, and fell down the stairs. He really had to get a light installed! He reached out and grabbed hold of the metal railing. He grabbed onto it for dear life, and managed to pull himself up. His head and elbow were killing him. He carefully walked down the rest of the steps, and entered the house.

"Sarah" he called out.

"Yes" she responded automaticly.

"Can you turn on the lights, and get me some peroxide." he told her. One the lights were on he could see the blood on his uniform. Both his head and elbow were bleeding.

"Peroxide isn't necessarily good for cleaning wounds, Sheriff Carter. I will get you some Cartsuf. It is a brand new product made by Global Dynamics. It kills viruses, without killing cells. It even helps generate new cells to help wounds heal faster." she informed him.

"Okay" he replied. He stripped down to his boxers and threw his bloody clothes in the laundry basket. He grabbed the small bottle of Cartsuf off of the counter. He poured some on his elbow. And cursed loudly at the intense burning in his elbow. "Sarah, you forgot to tell me that it burns." he said through gritted teeth. It felt like someone was pouring hot lava on his elbow.

"The burning feeling should only last about a minute Sheriff." Sarah informed him. The burning feeling suddenly intensified! Carter doubled over in pain, and then all of a sudden the pain stopped. Carter slowly stood up and examined his elbow. The wound was completely healed. Carter picked up the bottle of Cartsuf and set it back on the counter.

"Sarah, you can have that back. I think I'll let my head heal the old fashion way." Carter told her. He walked over to the bathroom and got a towel and a band-aid. Of course the band-aid was made by GD. Which meant it probably did something. He wet down the towel and held it to his head. Which was still bleeding slightly. He walked up the stairs to his room and put on some plaid pajama bottoms. His head had finally stopped bleeding so he put the band-aid on. He left his room and went to the guest room. He peeked in, and Jasmine was sprawled across the bed. Having her here made him miss his little girl. Not that Zoey was a little girl anymore. She is a college student, and very brilliant. He silently closed the door and went back to his room.

Somehow he had no idea. He had completely forgot about the mess with Henry. Henry was his best friend and the two of them had been through a lot together. And Carter vowed to himself, that he would find whoever hurt Henry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

A soft trilling sound filled the otherwise silent room. A hand wiggled itself out of a large red blanket, and swatted at the alarm clock. Missing several times, before hitting the correct button, shutting off the alarm.

The form under the blanket moved around before, falling, gracefully off of the bed. Jasmine groaned and pulled the comforter of the bed and on to the floor. She pulled it over her head, and tried to fall back asleep. And finish the dream she was having. In the dream she was in a small hotel room in Colorado. She was laying on the bed, waiting for someone. She had this dream rarely. She loved this dream. But today she woke up before the person she was waiting for got there. So she really, really wanted to finish the dream. This dream was actually a memory, a very happy memory. And this particular memory was very, very, precious to her.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"What?" Jasmine whined.

"Its Carter. I just got a call from Alison, she wants to meet us at GD." Carter informed her. Jasmine scrambled to her feet, and all but ran to the door.

"She does?" Jasmine asked eagerly, throwing the door open. Right now if you were asked to descibe Jasmine, kid in a candy store, would come to mind.

"Yeah" Carter replied smirking. "Get ready, we're leaving in half-an-hour." Carter told her, before turning and going downstairs.

Jasmine closed her bedroom door, and walked over to the closet. She riffled through the closet, until she found the perfect outfit.

Jasmine went across the hall and took a quick shower, and blow dried her hair. She but a bathrobe on, that Sarah had provided for her. And she went back to her room, and put on the outfit she had picked out earlier. A tan shirtsleeve top with an open back, but she covered that up with a black J. Crew cardigan. Being in an isolated area for most of her life definitely didn't affect her sense of style. She finished the outfit off with black dress pants, and black satin ballet flats.

She skipped happily down the stairs. Slipping on the last one, and falling on her butt.

"Note to self. Do not skip on stairs." She said grabbing the railing and pulling herself up. "Ready to go" She called out.

"Okay, let's go" Carter said walking out of the kitchen and toward the door.

**Another awkward car ride:**

Carter parked his Jeep outside, and we walked inside. People were hurrying in and out of GD. They all had things to do, new inventions to make, and deadlines to meet. And Jasmine hoped she'd be joining them soon.

Jasmine and Carter walked into Allison awesome glass office, and sat down in the black leather armchairs in front of her desk. Allison walked in a few minutes later, carrying a manilla envelope, stuffed with papers.

"Jasmine, would you come with me?" She asked, but it sounded more like an order. Jasmine cautiously stood up and followed Allison out of the door next to her office. She had know idea of what to expect on the other side. But what she did see, definitely wasn't on her top ten guesses.

**Sorry that's its so short, but I'm starting to run out of idea's. If you have any don't be afraid to share. RR**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Inside was a long round mahogany table. Seated around it were important looking businessmen and women.

"Please take a seat Jasmine." One of them ordered, but she said it with a hint of understanding. Like she had once been where Jasmine was now.

Jasmine cautiously pulled the only empty chair out and sat down. She turned her head and looked at Allison. Allison nodded her head and gave her a soft reassuring smile. Allison slowly backed out of the room and shut the door.

"Welcome, Jasmine" said a man sitting directly across from her. He was a middle aged man, and the tips of his hair were gray. His eyes were covered by dark sunglasses, and Jasmine couldn't help but feel a little frightened by him. "Jasmine, what is your name?" he asked.

"My name is Jasmine" she answered calmly.

"Your full name" he asked smoothly, pausing dramatically between each word. Jasmine hesitated and looked down at her lap. She didn't want them to know who she really was. "Something wrong, Miss Eureka" Jasmine head shot up and she starred at the man is disbelief.

"Don't look so surprised, Miss Eureka" Said an elderly gentlemen sitting beside to her. But he didn't say it rudely, like the other guy had. He seemed, sympathetic.

"Miss Eureka, you forget, this is Eureka. We have almost unlimited resources at our disposal. It did take some digging, but we did discover who you are." Said the man across from her.

"Detrick, don't be so hard on the girl." Said the woman who had told her to sit down earlier.

"Jeannette, it would be nice, if you weren't so sympathetic to ever person who came through that door!" he snapped. "and that goes for you too Liam!" The man beside her looked down at his hands in his lap. Detrick slowly reached up and took off his sleek black glasses, and set them on the table. His eyes were closed, and he seemed in deep thought. He slowly opened his eyes.

They were so beautiful, they were pure white. The irises of his eyes had just a tint of blue, which meant he hadn't always been blind. His eyes moved around erratically in his head, before falling on her, Jasmine felt like he was peering into her very soul. He blinked a few times, then felt around on the table for his glass, and put them on. "Congratulations, Jasmine. You now have a job at Global Dynamics." he told her. He stood from his chair, and left the room out of a door behind him.

"Here, Jasmine" Jeannette handed her a small black Ipad. "Everything you need is on this Ipad. It will explain your position here, where that puts you in the GD food chain, and you will also be able to pick your new residence. Since staying with Sheriff Carter is out of the question, for your, unique situation." Jeannette smiled at her, they all turned and left the room. But Jeanette stopped in the doorway and turned to her. "Oh, and don't worry, we won't tell anyone who you are."Jeannette smiled again and walked out of the room.

Jasmine on the other hand just sat there. When she walked in there, she had expected a huge interrogation. But nooooo, a blind guy scans her, which made no sense! And they gave her the job, which maybe was better. Jasmine collected herself and stood up. She turned and went back through the door behind her. Allison and Jack were waiting patiently on the other side. Allison looked surprised when she walked out.

"Wow, that was fast." she commented.

"How long does it usually take?" asked Jasmine.

"At least an hour" she answered.

"Well I guess that's a sign I'm gonna do great things for Eureka." She said slyly.

"Well let's go to Cafe Diem to celebrate!" Jack shouted ecclesiastically. Allison and I laughed and followed Jack out of the office.

**8 hours later, back at Jack's house:**

Jasmine laid on the couch in Jack's living room, listening to Hollywoodundead. She was going through everything on the Ipad Jeannette had given her. They made her technical adviser of GD, she got to oversee a lot of the project going on at GD. And they had even given her her own huge lab. And she is currently going through different unoccupied houses in Eureka.

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

God there are so many houses in Eureka! I've virtually toured thirteen different houses, and none of them feel right. I am currently going through a two bedroom white Victorian house, and I hate it. It's just so plain and boring. I crossed off my list of houses and went two the next house on the list. The summary read; 3 bedroom house, large family room, modern kitchen, dining room, 2 bathrooms, fully furnished basement, and detached garage.

Well the description has every thing I want. The virtual tour took me to the outside of the house. It was a two story blue house, and had a full porch, and a wooden porch swing. I sat up a little and looked at it closer, it was beautiful. Now I just hope the insides as pretty as the outside.

Through the front door was a small mudroom, and stairs leading down to the basement. I went down to the basement first. It had brown carpeting and bright yellow paint. Next I went to the kitchen, it had brand new appliances, granite counter tops, and a breakfast bar. Next to the first floor bedroom, which I would use as a guest room. It had deep green wallpaper and wood flooring. The family room was huge, and lead out to the backyard. The backyard is huge, and is fenced in, which is a must have. The bathrooms were great, and had really cool black and white tiles. The second bedroom was large, and looked out onto the backyard. And the master suite was amazing. There was a door that lead out onto a trellis over the backyard.

I was absolutely sold, this house is where I want to live. I clicked on the stay here button, and I second later I heard a little ping. And a congratulation you have picked your house sigh popped onto the Ipad screen. I smiled and reached over to the table and grabbed my phone, I had a few calls to make.

**It might be a while before the next chapters up, so savor this one. RR**


End file.
